


Малфой смотрит

by stuffcobbsays, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Малфоя выкручивает, проворачивает через жернова, Малфой хочет,хочетего себе, липкие от шоколада пальцы, вымазанные шоколадом тонкие губы, сладкий, такой сладкий рот.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_R_NC21





	Малфой смотрит

Малфой смотрит.

Всё очень просто: Поттер ест шоколад.

Ломает плитку на мелкие неровные осколки, подбирает шоколадную крошку, задумчиво облизывает большой палец и улыбается отвратительно-рыжему Уизли.

«Вот придурок», — сказал бы Гойл. «Как по-плебейски», — вздохнул бы Блейз. Паркинсон молчала бы, презрительно морща нос.

Малфоя ломает. Малфоя выкручивает, проворачивает через жернова, Малфой хочет, хочет его себе, липкие от шоколада пальцы, вымазанные шоколадом тонкие губы, сладкий, такой сладкий рот.

Малфой сдается, закрывает глаза и представляет чужие руки на своем теле, ласкает и сжимает в ответ, кусает вымазанные шоколадом тонкие губы, лихорадочно расправляясь с одеждой, чувствует под пальцами разгоряченную кожу, скользит языком в горячее, _сладкое, и вот так, громче, Поттер, хочу слышать тебя, покажи мне, как тебе нравится, давай_. Поттер со свистом втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, выдыхает сорвано, сломано, так, что это почти, почти похоже на стон, и от этого у Малфоя буквально срывает крышу. Он хочет сломать ублюдка полностью, за всех, кто делал не то и не так, неловкими движениями, неопытными руками, он хочет заставить Поттера стонать, орать, выгибаться навстречу и просить еще, и еще, и еще. 

— Я… не смогу. Долго, — предостерегающе выдыхает Поттер, делая слабую попытку поднять его голову. Малфой в ответ насаживается еще сильнее, берет еще глубже, чувствует, как горячее упирается в горло, и Поттера начинает трясти и выгибать ему навстречу — в точности так, как он хотел. Идеально.

Тонкая ножка бокала в его руке ломается с отвратительным хрустом, возвращая в реальность. Время замедляется, сворачивается в патоку, сладкой густотой забивает легкие, вдох длится и длится, и Поттер поднимает глаза и _замечает_.

Но Малфой смотрит.

Он не может перестать смотреть.

Смотрит, как Поттер марширует к его столу в «Дырявом котле» и спрашивает, какого черта, Малфой, что ты не отцепишься никак, что ты вечно смотришь, что тебе нужно?

Малфой хочет ответить — тебя, тебя полностью, так, чтобы можно было смотреть не украдкой, чтобы видеть, как улыбаешься, чтобы знать, что ты ешь на завтрак, какие книги читаешь, о чем думаешь перед сном.

Вместо этого Малфой педантично включает лицевые мышцы — одну за другой, поднять бровь, скривить губы, сморщить нос, — выдавая презрительную гримасу, и объясняет своим лучшим снисходительным тоном, что и рад бы не смотреть, да только Поттер, как это ни прискорбно, везде; куда ни отправься — обязательно на него наткнешься, хотя недавняя попытка торговать лицом на министерском вечере была даже трогательной, и не означает ли этакое усердие, что Спасителя-всея-Британии уже можно поздравлять с должностью министерской проститутки?

Кто-то милосердно выключает реальности звук, и Малфой смотрит, не разбирая слов, как шевелятся его губы, как сверкают за стеклами нелепейших очков эти невозможные зеленые глаза, как он бьется в руках громилы-Уизли и повисшей на нем бесформенным мешком Уизлетты.

Малфой смотрит.

Он не может перестать смотреть.

**Author's Note:**

> Все герои, вовлеченные в действия сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.


End file.
